The sweetest part of my life
by KeitaroHigurashi
Summary: Series of One-shot lemon fanfics with each pair, prelude for another Akame Ga Kill proyect (Wave x Kurome, Esdese x Budo, Akame x Tatsumi, Najenda x Lubbock, Leone x OC)
1. the sweetest part of my life

**Hello, this is a one-shot that was roaming my mind as my girlfriend starting making images of my favorites pairings in Akame Ga Kill!, so this one is a one-shot of Kurome x Wave for all those that like this pair.**

**The sweetest part of my life**

It was the morning of a new day as a eighteen years old Kurome opened her black raven eyes softly, her hair had grown longer with the pass of the years and now it just reached pass her shoulders, she had maintained with a huge hard-work, the same hairstyle a certain person said he liked, just for the sake of looking cute for him.

She stretched her arms and looked around noticing that again she had moved from her room to his during the night, but, he wasn't there to give her a good-morning kiss, which made her pout a little, well, he was kind of shy sometimes.

Getting up from his bed was likely an ordeal, it was warm and comfortable after all, but she managed to do it and went to her room to change her clothes the normal attire from back when she was with the Jaegers still fit her perfectly, but she had to change the upper clothes as it didn't fit her that well anymore, she grew a few size, after all, if she was to let her hair grow much larger at first glance everybody would mistake her for her sister.

She heard the door opened and looked to its source, and then she smiled softly when she saw it was Wave, carrying breakfast.

"Yo…Kurome" He said opening the door

Wave was wearing the same outfit that he wore in the past, well after all, it was a special day and soon they would have to leave to meet with Ex-General Esdese so probably doing that was the only way he had to advice the girl of getting ready, as time passed fast when you think you have plenty of it.

In a couple of minutes they both were already sitting in the dining room of their house, it was a pretty normal one to be honest, but she liked it that way, it was simpler and economic as their days as the Jaegers ended two years ago.

For a while, Kurome remembered that last battle with her sister as she slowly drank her cup of tea, their blades clashing against each other, one cut meaning dead for the victim, it still amazed how they managed to break the law, but well, it was because of those two that they remained alive. He had been her strength to change, and mostly, the one that saved her from that world of darkness.

Sometimes Kurome would think about her dark side, and always she would be interrupted by a warm arm that embraced her softly, tenderly whisper to her ear "Don't think about it." And how that would make her smile at its source, how calmer she would feel after hearing them, how fast her heart would beat.

Wave always did that to her, for that reason he even declared her love when the battle for the new empire ended, they lived in a democracy right now, and with the ranks they had within the empire it was literally a miracle for them to be alive, they had taken so many lives in the past that if it wasn't for Tatsumi, they would have died for sure since that day.

After finishing their breakfast they left the house and started to walk along the rather dirtied pathway to the empire, since it was too noisy for them at night, they had decided to build a new place near the forest, her sister otherwise, preferred the place where she had worked with her comrades, even if most of them were living in the Capital now.

The special day that the people seemed to be celebrating, was the day when Night Raid succeeded in their mission, along with the help of the Jaegers of course, yet that wasn't the only thing they were celebrating since now it was a time for peace to take over the corruption that tortured the people in the past.

Kurome was always a little expectant of what happened around her, but she was also loyal, and that collided daily in the past with her own ideals, she had forced herself to close her heart during those moments she wanted somebody at her side, and for that main reason she always carried Yatsufusa with her.

"You are again thinking about the past, right?" Wave said softly to her as he walked at her side, and then decided to carry her as if they were recently married.

Kurome blushed a little when Wave did that. She was accustomed to Wave sudden attempts to make her blush and think about him, but still she enjoyed those moments that much too.

"Do you think that everyone is going to be there, Wave?" She asked softly as she rested on his shoulder embracing his neck with both arms.

"It is something those two accorded, so I don't think anyone will miss it, Kurome" He replied and then looked at her softly, one could swear that he was about to kiss her when somebody palmed his back.

"Oh, you two seem to be doing well" The voice belonged to a person that Wave both respected and admired, it was the cold general called Queen of ice back those days, it was Esdese.

"General Esdese" both said at unison and then Wave added. "How is the retirement life going?"

Esdese sighed heavily as she crossed her arms around her chest area, she as after all a sadist that always enjoyed wars over everything after all.

"Well I have fun a new hobby to keep myself entertained, after all the injuries Tatsumi gave me made me rusty for a live, so I had to find something else to do in exchange, so I am writing books" She replied with all her honesty as she began to walk with them.

"Oh, it seems interesting, what kind of book it is?" Kurome asked out of curiosity.

"One thousand ways to torture prisoners" She replied bluntly making the couple, laugh nervously, it was her general after all, they should have expected and answer like that.

When they arrived to the palace, they saw a group of five people gathered near a statue that raised high with the form of Incursio´s Key as it was due the owner´s efforts that the revolution was possible, they were the members of Night Raid.

Tatsumi looked much more mature, his hair was a bit longer and her posture was that of a man of respect, he had gained a few factions on his face, as well as a scar that crossed his nose, the last gift Esdese gave him during that war.

Akame, looked pretty much the same, but Kurome instantly noted that she was touching her stomach quite much, she was a little glutton, but as her sister, she knew it was more than it seemed which made her laugh a little, as she would tell Wave later, about her sister´s future baby.

Leone was dressed with different clothes thought, working at the hospital quite a lot really stressed her a lot as she was still wearing the same nurse outfit the hospital gave her to work.

Yet the strongest changes were Lubbock and Najenda, as both of them were completely dressed in casual clothes mostly, Najenda having abandoned her eye-patch and mechanical arm for a more comfortable version, clearly done for those that needed to do domestic chores, as now Najenda carried a little baby with green hair and greyish eyes in her arms.

"I am glad everyone could make it, after all we don't get to see each other that much" Tatsumi said clashing his punch with Wave softly as a greeting, while he let Kurome down.

"Well so much happened since that day, it wouldn't be something that I would miss Tatsumi" Wave replied as Esdese went to greet Najenda, Leone and Lubbock.

"Sister, I am glad of seeing you are fine" Kurome said smiling to her. "So, how many?"

Akame instantly took her sister apart from the others clearly blushing as she was keeping that fact a secret.

"You are not supposed of saying that Kurome" She said as if she was scolding her, but then softened and embraced her sister softly. "And I have been fine, Kurome."

Kurome simply replied back hugging her sister softly too. "I am fine, too, one-chan"

After greeting each other Esdese gave Tatsumi a rose, apologizing as she always did every year, after all, her madness drove by him rejecting her feelings had killed a precious part of his life, a part Akame still took care off, as sometimes Tatsumi suffered at night from that lost, it was the most traumatic scene in his memories.

Kurome watched the scene from a little distance, she knew who they were referring to, it was the same girl that she had served her Kaiser frog as food, it made her shiver a little when she thought what could have happened if she was the one to kill that person.

After the reunion, Leone ran back to continue her work ours, meanwhile Esdese, Lubbock and Najenda left to a bar to continue speaking, it seemed the idea of Esdese being a writer made Najenda think of a way profitable for both people, the only pairs that remained were Tatsumi, Akame, Wave and Kurome.

"So, would you like to come and have dinner with us?" Akame offered as trying to break the ice in the group, as it seemed they were a little gloomy.

"Oh, that would be nice, one-chan. shall I help you in the kitchen?" Kurome replied following her sister plan as they leaded the way to Night Raid´s base.

It was a pleasant walk in which Tatsumi and Wave spoke, mostly about their girls, Tatsumi without actually desiring let slip Akame´s secret about her waiting a baby, it occurred three months ago, when they had returned from vanquishing a bandit village made from the ex-nobles that were corrupted in the previous empire, after all, Akame and him were the ones in charge of doing that, it was quite an amusing work, when paired with the right person.

He was about to enter in details when a death glare pressed on his neck, and was instantly followed by a Karate Chop from Akame who was blushing hard and merely could stop herself from killing her boyfriend.

After such a ruckus Tatsumi was forced to flee Akame following him leaving the couple of Kurome and Wave behind, who started to laugh audibly, it seemed they couldn't have dinner together as planned, so they opted to return to their home, to have a quietly night like always.

When they returned, Kurome carried the few bags they had acquired at the shop before going home, it was her turn to cook something for Wave, after all he made breakfast, and as lunch they went to a restaurant as Esdese paid for the meal, they ate as if there was no tomorrow probably emptying her bank account, so by this hour they didn't have much hunger.

As she was thinking on what dish she should make a soft pair of hands embraced her firm body, they were Wave´s. Softly, he motioned his fingers to travel her body as he kissed the top of her head with equal softness, that made her blush deeply and even more as he cupped, just below her breasts, teasing her clearly.

"Tatsumi, you know, told me a few things that Akame enjoys, figures you will enjoys the same" He whisper softly to her ear making her face even redder if it was possible, that made her incredible cute also.

Kurome left the knife she was holding on the table and leaned her head back trying almost desperately to kiss Wave on his lips. She wanted to taste the sweet of his delicate yet manly mouth with hers.

Wave motioned softly and let her turn around, lifting the light body ahead of him with ease, softly caressing her hips as he kissed her deeply in her mouth, passionately, their tongues danced as he rested her on the table as his hands desired to travel to her back caressing her smooth skin.

The girl hugged the male strongly as if wanting to suffocate him with her kiss and it seemed like that when they had to separate in order to breath, yet again they started even deeper if it was possible for them, her hands softly started to remove her tie, as Wave was already showing his chest and only his pants remained on, but she couldn't reach those in that position.

The young man grow impatient as he felt his partner take a lot of time to undress, so he decided to change the place in order to make it more comfortable for her and took her to his room, laying her on his bed and then returning to kiss her even deeper as he cupped her breasts again.

Kurome started to pant heavily as soft moans escaped from her mouth, it was a little cold outside but inside that room with her lover, she feel she was going to melt with each kiss he gave her, she couldn't wait anymore by the time he bit her neck softly.

"Ahm"

The first loud moan that escaped from her lips alerted the boy above him, as he decided to take the initiative and in seconds removed her top-clothes, revealing her well rounded breasts a sight that made him softly start to kiss her travelling to her chest, then to her stomach before returning to her mouth again, while torturing the lady with his hands massaging there.

"Wave, I love you, I love you" She said between moans, her eyes showing her extreme pleasure as her nails travelled his back clearly hurting him as she could hear a groan before his reply.

"I love you too Kurome" He said softly whispering in her ear again before biting her there.

The couple began rubbing their fingers in their partner intimate parts and it didn't take long for Wave to unzip his pants and take them off as Kurome did the same with her skirt, and black socks, leaving only their underwear covering them.

Kurome remained still a little shy but offering Wave a full view of her whole body, her back against the bed was just alluring as her open arms and legs waiting to capture his partner, which he accepted gladly, as with her was the only place he wanted to be.

Wave travelled his fingers to her entrance and softly rubbed them before finally slipping them in, making Kurome yelp a little in pain due not being totally ready, yet encouraging her to do the same as she slip her hand inside Wave´s boxer and softly held his member, making him yelp in surprise too, it was a new experience passing this point.

Being both inexperienced in those matters upon this point Kurome let her instincts take over and softly began to move her hand up and down massaging the whole length of his softly, Wave, on the other hand, only had Tatsumi´s hints on the matter and softly rubbed the upper part of her entrance, looking at her face, as he was warned.

It took several minutes for him to reach said place and he only noticed that due Kurome letting another loud moan come from her mouth, also, Kurome raised her hips a little and bit his neck which was something that happened only when she enjoyed his actions, and at least he was sure that she was enjoying the feeling as much as him.

Kurome yelped a bit more in surprise leaving his mouth as heat began to concentrate in the place where her lover was touching her and in a couple of minutes she began to grin herself against his fingers by instinct as softly without noticing herself, she moved her head between his legs and sniffed then licked the thing that was behind his boxers.

A few minutes passed as the couple realized what they were actually doing, Wave, almost imitating Kurome, had begun to lick her erogenous spots, it´s scent covering his nose and enticing to reach further made him softly press his tongue against her entrance softly tasting her juices as they continue. On Kurome´s side, she had begun to softly bite and suck at Wave´s length, trying to put as much as she could in her mouth, and biting the tip of such thing from time to time to torture him a little.

It didn't took too much to them to finally climax in each other mouths, the overflowing juice took all rational thought as they gulped them, savoring from the scent to the flavor of their beloved. Soon enough Kurome pushed Wave against the bed as she took the dominating position now, softly moving herself backward until her rear touched Wave´s member.

"Wave, Can you hug me?"

Instantly after Kurome said that Wave obeyed and by the surprise she dropped her waist down inserting the whole length inside of her and forcing a loud cry of pain from her mouth for the sudden feelings and the break of her hymen which made herself worry as she saw blood escaping from her.

"I-I-I am going to die!" She asked and tried to get up but slowly with Wave hugging her she calmed as both of them remained still for ten minutes. Wave could have say something, but when Kurome was in this state, the only way was to calm her down by being by her side, and that was what he would do for her.

After she calmed down, Wave moved once making her moan in a mix of pleasure and pain, then Kurome bent towards him for a kiss as she started to move her hips on her own Wave decided to accept her and kiss her gently as they both moved, trying to feel the most of each other. Soon they closed mouths couldn't stop the moans as Kurome and him picked the pace making both of them feel hot in that place, a few minutes later Wave bit her neck as he came inside of her, painting her inner walls with his white color, as well as Kurome came washing the lower body of his boyfriend in plain ecstasy.

Exhausted by the sudden acts of love, Kurome laid at her lover´s side, holding his hand as they both drifted to sleep.

During the next day, Wave had left to work at the local Windmill as Kurome was looking at a staircase. Inside of there it was the broken blade of her Yatsufusa, which she has lost after the battle with her sister.

"I just wanted to tell you, that now I am fine, after all I have found the sweetest place in my life" She would say softly to her previous weapon before leaving too, as she also had to work.

**And so this concludes this one-shot of Kurome x Wave, as you can see I also included another tips for future pairings and one-shots I will be making too.**

**I wanted to add more things but as I am a little depressed this is all my strength could do at the current moment, I hope you can enjoy it, also if this gives strength for future Wave x Kurome I would feel honored as I like this pairing quite much.**

**Please comment and rate if you enjoyed this story or not.**


	2. A new meaning of life

**A New Meaning For Life.**

**Hello this is an Esdese x surprise surprise fanfic that is in timetable with Kurome x Wave, that means, two years in the future after the revolution success. For that reason I am putting it in the same story, mind me, read it entirely, and I repeat entirely, you will get a huge surprise at the end if you do it and character-wise I think I didn't make any errors here so if you like her, read until the end.**

The aching pain that come back from the injuries she received, the unending rage and hatred she felt from those once kind green eyes, the blood thirst in every punch, in every movement of that desperate struggle, the end of such petite pink flower, her certain death, and a white cloak that covered her vision again and again…

Such painful dream made Esdese open her eyes widely and breathe agitated. She was alone, again like every morning, her legs feeling numb from the injuries she had received that time, when her self-centered personality made her commit that mistake, it was painful, not to walk properly again, not being able to enjoy battles again, the rushing adrenaline of battle, the feeling of her rapier thrusting the skin, as she destroyed her opponents one after another.

Now life was an patetic existence, her house was located inside the imperial castle residential zone, she felt the bitter taste of life again, for another day she would taste it entirely, but, could she argue about that?

She had murdered millons of people due war circumstances, so she carried the most sins from the survivors of the Great Revolutionary War and probably if it hasn't been for that events she would have died in the War Zone, she still remembered when she was about to be executed and a voice stopped the soldiers of ending her misery, a voice that dreadfully gave her a destiny worse than death.

"You shall live, so you can repent for your sins for a life" Said that voice coldy.

She still remembered who condemned her to such misery, Tatsumi, the person that she loved a long time ago.

Esdese now worked as a writer, at least, in books she could let her imagination fly unshackled of her misery and, ironically, her books were pretty well sold by the new militaries from the new Empire. Soon they would start to apply the same torture methods the previous one did, such pathetic excuse of war was, no more than people trying to get into a position of royalty.

As she was lost in her thoughts, her hands moved almost on its own, writing gracefully as she always did when Tatsumi was in her thoughts, it was sad to believe that even after all these years she still felt something towards him, but she was now sure that it wasn't love, but something between empathy and sympathy towards him.

Sometimes she was a bit disturbed when it came to her writing material, all about tortures, as if she wasn't able to think about something else, was all that she could do?

Feeling the pressure of such answer being almost inevitable she stood up and grabbed a crane, she wasn't that damage to use it, but for some reason it relaxed her to walk with it, maybe feeling more mature with such item, putting some casual clothes like a shirt, a white jacket and a skirt soon she left the house as all she wanted to do was to walk aimlessly

The people still feared her a bit when she appeared and walked around, after all, she was still the same sadistic general that caused such many deaths that it pained her. She was growing accustomed to such treatment, after all her life was a misery, wasn't it?

She looked at the sky at some point and found herself in front of the statue of Incursio´s Key, the token of the revolution, the memento of all those brave soldiers, and Night Raid members that died trying to achieve the revolution. It sight bring her back to that event, when her hands were holding the neck of a heavily injured Mein who desperately tried to break free, how a few meters away Tatsumi tried desperately to reach her the hand of the pink haired girl in a desperate attempt to take her away from the sadistic general.

Esdese at that time wasn't even thinking reasonably, she just wanted all obstacles to be away and disappear from her sight, and due that she couldn't notice that the most important obstacle, was herself, as she realized late when the eyes of Mein fixed on her and she yelled "I curse you" before her neck snapped and those peaceful eyes lost all their bright.

Somebody pushed her from behind and make her fall, returning Esdese to the pitiful reality that she lived every day, she looked at the person that pushed her and her gaze made the couple to run away upon recognizing her.

"At least help me stand, stupid" she would say to herself as she painfully stood up and again looked at the statue.

The only think her mind could process next was how it would feel if she destroyed it with her Teigu, such screams she would hear, such pain it would bring to many people. It would feel, like ecstasy.

Another person came by, and it was somebody she wouldn't expect to meet there, it was Wave, he had left Kurome at their house sleeping while he did a small morning walk, she wondered if he could talk a little with her.

"Yo General" He said when she came into his sight. "It´s strange to see you outside your house at this time of the day, won´t it affect your legs?" He would ask worrying.

"Do you remember well who you are talking at?" She asked glaring at him and making Wave flinch. "Well, that is not important, how are you two doing?"

"We are doing fine" he replied recovering his composure and approaching her. "Is there something bothering yourself?"

Esdese remained a few minutes in silence as she wasn't sure that the question was one that Wave could answer, in these moments she desired Ran to be still alive, as she could always talk to him about those matters.

"It is about, why are we still alive, right?" He asked suddenly as his patience grew slim and they had asked the same question again and again.

Sincerely, Esdese was surprised of how perceptive Wave had grown due living with Kurome but she simply limited herself to nod at him.

"Well, we also asked ourselves why Tatsumi stopped our execution, as we were ready to die, we would be collateral damage for serving the empire and its corrupted prime minister, but we can't find an answer yet, probably he knows the reason, but I never could talk about it with them, maybe we have different reasons, and maybe one day we will understand why" He would say as he looked at the statue too.

Esdese was deeply into thought when she heard his words, one thing was sure, Tatsumi did save them from execution in the past, now, Why?

Suddenly Wave yelled out "I forgot I have to take Kurome to the clinic, see ya, General." He said and left running to his place, leaving the unsatisfied ex-general alone again.

"_Surely everyone has their reasons to continue living, but, which is mine?"_ She thought as she began to walk again.

She remembered how difficult life really was for Kurome and Wave, since every two days she had to receive a painful anti-drug treatment in order to remove the toxins from her body and save her life, it was torturing for Wave to hear her cry in pain as it occurred but how they could smile, laugh, and be together from day to night maybe was something reassuring, but her life was a total misery, right?

When she was walking a little boy collided with her and fall to the ground, immediately she kneeled to lift him as the boy started to cry, patting his head to calm the little creature, he had greyish eyes and green hair that reached his neck, she recognized those features as a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Didn't I told you to not leave my side Braht?" Najenda asked as she grab with her domestic-based automatic arm her son hand and lifted him. "Esdese, it's a rare sight to spot you walking this early."

Hearing her past enemy voice sounding that cheerful made Esdese lift his sight to meet her face, she had her silver-colored hear longer than last time covering her missing right eye instead of the patch she used to wear in the past. She was dressed in an apron, which combined with the black dress that followed below it, an image really fitting her now mother-labor.

"Good Morning Najenda, you seem to be doing well?" She would ask trying to smile as softly as she could as Najenda offered her hand to her and she took it to help her stand again.

"Well? You have to be kidding me, I have 2 children to take care and even if this one is 2 years old he already likes to run all around the place, the house is a mess and I still can´t cook a proper meal to be honest" She started saying her motherly problems as quickly as she heard such statement.

"I-I-I think I understand" She would reply, sweat forming in her face as she laughed nervously.

"You better do, being mother is really difficult nowadays, well, for a woman of war like me and you probably" She would say as she grabbed a cigar from her pocket. "And I am supposed not to smoke but it is that exhausting job"

Hearing her words make her strengthen her resolve to find an answer, and maybe she could do it, after all they were pretty similar, women of war that dirtied their hands a lot.

"Najenda, why do you think that I am still alive? Why do you think that Tatsumi stopped our execution?" She asked suddenly and it made Najenda choke her smoke coughing a little.

"Cough cough, you are still thinking about that?" She would ask as soon as she recovered a little only to receive a nod in her part. "Well the answer is pretty easy, life is worse than death." She would reply at her with a stern look.

Esdese understood the hardship of life, or at least hers, but when she wanted to know more about her answer a neighbor came to argue with Najenda and she was left aside.

"I-I will leave you alone" She said and left Najenda argue with an oversized woman with a disgusting high pinching voice.

Walking for hours seemed to made her legs weak and when she noticed it, Esdese decided to return to her home, maybe know she would be able to do something more about her writing.

When she arrived and sat on the chair she took the pen and pressed it against her chin, thinking about the events that happened today, she thought about Najenda´s answer, and Wave´s question really stressing her brain, as for her at least, something was missing, there was an opinion missing, probably Tatsumi´s but, he said that he let her live to regret right, then why?

A hand softly pressed her shoulder, when she turned to see who it was, she blushed softly and smiled at the person that was at her back, it was Budo.

"Sorry for being late, I had to mount guard for three consecutive days and just was released from duty, Esdese." He said softly hugging her with the chair included.

The actions were almost automatic, it was always that way for them, he would come every two or three days to stay at her side, then leave the next day and repeat the routine, it was his work as the great general, the one that saved her from the frenzied Tatsumi in the past, the male that had gained her heart and unconditional love after that event.

Budo lifted her beloved woman and took her to the bed, laying her on it and taking his place at her side. Esdese was already accustomed to the next actions, he kissed her neck while he smelled her hair and embraced her softly and she in response grabbed his face and kissed him deeply on his lips.

It took barely minutes for both to be in their inner clothes only and much less for Esdese to attack the great general with a wave of kisses on his mouth, neck and chest, tracing his muscles with her fingers softly, the great general, brave in battle but shy at bed would caress every spot of her well-endowed figure, but he would soften his caress when he reached her hips to let her feel her every second of his soft touch.

If she was ice, she would be melting at his hands, they were rough from countless battles as lives taken, but they were also softer than silk as well as caring when it was her the target of their caress, it made her blush brightly and clearly as she was softly, laid on the bed, offering a nice view of her breasts for her male.

The great general softly began to kiss more of her, just like as she did before but stopping at her breasts to suck at them softly, right before using his tongue to lick her nipples in an act of pure and raw lust, perfect fitting for people that where considered beasts.

Esdese would moan softly as he played with her, blushing intently and more intensely than before, but only letting her voice to leak when he started the love-making act softly pressing his cock against her well-disposed pussy. Push after push Esdese began to moan with more pleasure and lust that she would even imagine, it was a pure act of love, no, it was even much more than that, it was a fragment of her life, the life that was supposed to be miserable, full of sadness, but it wasn't like that, for that day it wouldn't be like that.

During the next morning Esdese still felt the hands of his beloved softly embracing her in a calm and warmly way, it made her giggle, just like she would do in the past only for Tatsumi, was she that childish in the hands of the general Budou? If it was that way then it wouldn't matter.

She silently moved from the bed and dressed her with a night-robe only, walking to her kitchen, but being her feet nude she would feel something in the floor, in the middle of the clothes, when she looked at it, and she discovered a letter.

Silently she took her in her hands and read for who it was, a gasp escaped her mouth as she saw it was destined to her. What it was? Something that would secure the miserable life she was destined by Tatsumi? The thought made her hurry to open it and stay silent as she look that lot of papers and papers, but in the middle of it something hard was located yet the words in the papers, made it difficult to advance.

Was her life miserable after all? Then if it was, why were her eyes crying out of happiness? As every, every single word in that letter, was written by every soldier in her command, cheering her up, talking up to her, wishing the best for her life. Being the lasts few words, written by Tatsumi himself.

"May a new meaning of life shine upon your miserable past." It wrote.

Something fell to the floor, and it made her look between her legs, it was a ring.

"When Wave told me about your doubts, I really wanted to show you today how much your life is worth, but it seems you were faster than me this time". He would say softly getting up from the bed.

The voice came from Budo who kneeled in front of her taking the ring between his fingers. Softly he took Esdese´s hand and put the ring in her marriage finger.

"Would you like to marry me, Esdese?" he asked softly looking at her charming icing eyes.

She smiled softly… as if he needed to receive an answer from her.

**As I respect Esdese as a cold sadistic general I made her lemon be less than the others, she is getting too much attention from other fanfics that I wanted to make something worthy of her character, a sadistic general that finds a reason to live in a world without wars… for now.**


	3. Thousand suns

**Soothing words?**

**This is Akame x Tatsumi lemon fanfic, hope you all enjoy it nwn**

Grey, was all he could see as he slept in his bed, grey, the color that replaced the blue of his sky the day that person passed away, his rage had disappeared a long time ago from his mind, but his soul still couldn't forget that person who killed her, but at the same time, he understood that person and pitied her.

Carnage was all his life had become since that day and he even dragged his dearest friend to this life, a person that had always lived in shadows and was the one that needed to live this newly achieved peace. How low could he crawl, dressed as the savior of the revolution, called a hero… how ironic that was, as all he did in the past was killing, murdering, and even letting friends as well as his beloved one to die

Tatsumi´s life was miserable, one year and a half after the revolution, his pride sank to the point of feeding from those once corrupted nobles that lived trying to corrupt the new shining empire and still he had a companion at this murderous job, Akame.

Sometimes at night he would have nightmares about the events of that day, how he nearly killed all his comrades when he was in his frenzy, he would then cry in misery just to be comforted by her, the silent assassin that was always there for him, not with words, but with her hands she would embrace him softly and stay by his side.

Mornings were also a nightmare for him, as he would bring himself out of the bed, just to find the empty seats in the dining room, as Akame was almost always outside hunting, or receiving information of new corrupted groups that formed in nearby village, ordering them to subdue them if possible, as the new regime forbid murdering, that was only, if they were cooperative, which never was the cause, they felt a deep rancor for them.

But that morning, Akame didn't come when it was time for their little meeting, which made Tatsumi grow a little worried about her, of course he really doubted that something could even touch the overly talented girl, but he couldn't face more deaths and even less, the death of his dearest treasure.

His face showed concern but suddenly it simply changed to his expressionless self, as the door of the dining hall opened showing an Akame wearing her old Kuma-chan apron while she carried a basket full of tuna fishes.

"Sorry Tatsumi, I got my hands pretty full today and couldn't arrive faster" She said looking pretty tired as such walk seemed to have exhausted her.

Tatsumi simply stood up and reached her side taking the basket from her shoulders with no effort, but simply replied with a nod.

As she started to prepare the food she had brought Akame thought about the hardships of the daily life they had, it was a painful fate for a lone person, but also, she wanted, desired to see the smile that only Tatsumi could do, the smile that could shine her life greatly, she sometimes wished that they weren't the ones that took the thrash out, if it were that way, Tatsumi would probably forget all those painful memories.

The fish she had caught would only last them a full day, so she tried to focus on it to make the best use of the meat, trying to not let her concern worry Tatsumi even more and also, the meat of these Tuna fish was really delicious, that it made her mouth to water.

In a few minutes breakfast was ready and both of them sat in front of each other, Tatsumi looked at the food maintaining his expressionless face, Akame simply ate, trying to hide her worry with the food, but for a trained eye, it was natural to think that, she was after all, a very caring person when comrades were risking their lives, or were depressed about something.

"Which is the job for today, Akame?" He asked out of nowhere bringing the girl back from her thoughts.

"Ah, ehmm, there is no-job scheduled for today, so, we should focus in cleaning the place, don't you think, Tatsumi?" She would reply softly, fidgeting a little as she smiled tenderly to him.

"That would do" He simply said as if it didn't bother him.

Upon hearing his depressing voice Akame couldn't hide her worrying and grabbed him by the collar of his sweater bringing his face really near so that Tatsumi could see her clearly.

The sight of his face made Tatsumi shock in surprise as those beautiful red eyes were filled with tears, he hadn't noticed that until now, how much his partner were crying behind his back.

"PLEASE STOP IT, TATSUMI!" She yelled loudly before hiding her face on his chest. "Please, don't become like I was, Tatsumi, I-I want to see you smile again" She added after that.

Tatsumi remained there for a few seconds hearing her cry loudly, something inside him told him to hug the girl, comfort her as well as she comforted him every damn night, but he couldn't bring himself to do it and in the end Akame released him and turn around, her body trembling probably due the sadness she was carrying at the very moment.

"Aka—" He began but Akame yelled again. "Let me be alone, Tatsumi" She said and left, leaving him alone in the dining room again.

Tatsumi remained there for a few minutes until he clenched his fist hard, now he had surely done it, his stupid and mediocre-self had damaged the only one that stood at his side for this long, he had hurt Akame, more deeply than any sword.

The swordsman looked at outside, but didn't dare to follow her, after all, if she left, maybe she would regain some of the happiness she deserved somewhere, all he could do now was the job that was imposed to him and so he began to swipe the headquarters.

Meanwhile Akame rushed through the forest passing tree after tree with an speed only comparable with the sadness she held in her heart at this moment, she loved Tatsumi, every expression of his face, every kind and warm word coming from his mouth, even the soft and reassuring presence of him, she had loved him, from such a long time, that her heart almost exploded every time he was late on a mission, or come home injured, everyone at the base knew it, except himself.

What she could do to regain those things? How she could bring back his past-self? Those were some of the questions she had in her head almost every second of her daily life. She regretted it now, every bit of it, every second she had decided to kill this feelings in the past, and it made her cry again, even louder than before, filled with misery.

Suddenly, an idea came across her mind. It was maybe the last chance for her to bring him back from the path of darkness she had travelled for so long, the one that lead just to his self-destruction, she cleaned her tears, after all, they would hate him if she were to appear with such a depressing face.

Cleaning room after room was an exhausting labor, but Tatsumi couldn't complain, he had made Akame really sad with his stupidity, even the thought of Mein telling him off made a tear appear in his face. He really had fallen head to heels for her, but after that, he sank in a swamp more darker than his sanity could imagine.

Seeing Mein´s room bring pain for his heart, for that reason he had always told Akame to do it, he wasn't brave enough to resist it, but now she wasn't there, so he filled himself with courage and opened the door. The air inside of it was fresh, even if it was Mein´s room, he would feel the care Akame had taken when cleaning as he could smell the scent of her still there.

He entered in his beloved´s room, however he stood by the door frame for a while, admiring all the pretty dresses that hung from a self-made cupboard, she was really fond of those it seemed. Without noticing his body began to move and it directed him to a desk that had a pink diary which was left opened, he wanted to know more about her, but an internal struggle began as he wanted to respect her privacy too.

It took him a few minutes to gain the guts to open it and his face grew annoyed with the really first page which was titled, "A shrimp came to our side". Telling that it was full of insults and self-centered expressions would be pointless as no matter how many pages he started to turn, all the things that were there were more insults about him, well after all, their relationship was born from their hate for each other and the only thought of it made Tatsumi smile a little.

When he turned the last page, he found a little pink-colored letter directed to him, at first he thought that it would be her love confession so he opened it, thinking that those words would soothe his soul

_**Tatsumi you shrimp, I will guess that if you are reading this, I probably couldn't survive but you guys were victorious. **_

_**Firstly I would like to praise you, at least you became a man that could do what needed to be done and let me add something for this, since you are denser than Susanoo when it comes to love matters and man, he is a Teigu. Probably Akame is by your side even in your lamentable and pathetic state of self-pity which I personally will kick away here, so I will accept you to be with her, after all-**_

The letter continued, but by this time Tatsumi was already crying over it, having reading its contents before the author himself in his hurry to know what it said. His face now was full of tears, he was really dense if he couldn't feel what every hug, embrace or even the little action of being by his side was an act of her love for him.

"I am glad you knew me very well, Mein, it is hilarious that you even made a diary full of insults just to piss me off before breaking with me" He said to himself holding the letter hard at his chest. "Well rest in peace now, and again, thanks, for kicking me back to reality"

Tatsumi hadn't notice but reading the full diary took his time, even if it was full of insults, or daydreaming about the future as a rich and respectable woman, it was already becoming night, and probably Akame would return soon, he needed to apologize to her and he knew exactly what to do for her.

It was already midnight when Tatsumi returned to the base, he was late, but at least the work had paid off and he could capture an ultra-rare Bowa-thunderbird, one of the rarest species that he knew, and Akame´s favorite bird fish, he wanted to show his appreciation to her, so he planned in giving it to her then apologize.

When he entered at the base he went directly to the kitchen, he didn't want to loss time but as soon as he opened the door the light turned on and Akame was there, waiting for him, with her apron put but she wasn't alone, at her side, every one of the survivors were there.

"Surprise Tatsumi!" They yelled and then someone pushed him inside the room, it was one of the generals from the revolutionary army.

"W-W-What?!" He said dumbfounded as Akame grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"I saw you sad, so I told everyone, to come here to make a party to cheer you up, Tatsumi." She would say softly holding his arm tightly but then releasing him as Leone snatched him and plunged him between her breasts. "Come on, cheer up cheer up" She said, with her face already blushing probably due the alcohol.

"Yo Tatsumi, we came too" Wave said being followed by Kurome who had noticed that her sister had been crying and carried a knife. "You better cheer up or this girl here may want to kill you.

"Don't be mean with my sister" she said staring at his eyes, but then softening her look. "After all, she—" She would try to add but then Najenda would interrupt grabbing his ear.

"Tatsumi!" She would say scolding him for making Akame that sad. "You need to grow up already."

"Ha ha, how are you doing bud? Feeling better after seeing how important you are to us" Lubbock would say resting one of his arm on Tatsumi´s shoulder and then making a mess of his hair. "This little girl here came to see all us just to cheer you up, lucky bastard!"

"I-I…." he would mutter but then smile at them genuinely. "Really appreciate what you all did for me"

The party started when one of the generals entered in the kitchen and said that everything was ready, then immediately Akame put her hands over Tatsumi´s eyes so he couldn't see anything as Leone guided him to the backyard, honestly, Tatsumi felt a little nervous due all this but soon he smelled something that he remembered well, and its flavor made his mouth water, it was the same scent of freshly cooked meet, but not a normal meat, but Evil-bird, the very first meat that he saw when he arrived at Night Raid.

In the darkness that were Akame´s hands Tatsumi remembered the events of that day when he meet every one for the first time. He remembered the very first time he saw Akame eating and remembered it.

"That time, I made a mistake. I didn't share it with you Tatsumi"

He heard her voice from behind, her sweet voice full of feelings and then he felt her hands leave his eyes he slowly opened them to see her. In a comedy way, Akame was now in front of him, holding an Evil-bird´s meat with her mouth. She bit a piece of it, a very small piece, knowing her desire for meat, that it surprised him.

"For that reason, I want to share everything this time, from that piece of meat I didn't gave you" She said softly giving the same piece of meat to him, and making him blush a little with embarrassment.

Akame also blushed, as if he bit that piece of meat, it would have also her flavor, the flavor of her lips, such a delicate zone that nobody except meat have touched before. Seconds passed in order to let Tatsumi gain courage again, it was the second time on this day that he had to face such a thing, the first one, was for fear, but this one, was to show his love for the girl, so he crunched on it, soundly, to make it clear, to let her hear, that silent confession of love.

A sound was heard on the sky, followed by lot of similar noises that made Tatsumi look upward and feel admired, these were fireworks. Small explosions filled the sky with colors fazing the boy to the point that he didn't notice, the little presence of Akame approaching him and softly, tenderly, kissing her lips while her hands calmly grabbed his cheeks.

The swordsman continued rounding her waist with his arms, feeling the delicate, yet alluring self of her softly press against his chest returning the kiss as he closed his eyes, trying to only feel her, those virgin and warm lips.

Around their little world for them two, the party continued, as Kurome smiled happily looking at the couple and Wave suddenly grabbed her from behind not wanting to feel less as he kissed his girl in her mouth too, just to show a little of envy on his part, for the caring couple that had forgotten of everybody else in their first kiss.

Not even caring how many minutes passed while they kissed, Tatsumi opened his eyes at the same time she did, those candid eyes were flaming a lot of feelings inside of him, until suddenly Leone embraced them both, her breath carrying the scent of alcohol as she pressing them against her breast. It was the first time, that Akame laughed warmly at something and that action made Tatsumi follow such a cute laughter with his own.

The feast started with Ex-general Najenda finally being able to give her toast and blessing for the couple and soon the whole place filled with noises that Tatsumi has long missed, it was the sound of life, comradeship, friends, enjoying their time together, even during stressful situations. Some people may think it was pitiful, stupid, but that was what made Night Raid, the place he belonged.

When they finished eating, Tatsumi took Akame´s hand, there was a final thing he need to do to bury the past behind, she immediately understood and called Kurome and Wave for the event, as Najenda was unable to attend as well as the others, and in a few minutes they arrived to the little graveyard that their base had, it didn't took too much for him to move towards Mein´s grave and softly speak, not to them, but to her.

"I came here, just to say thank you, and good bye. Mein" Were his only words as he kneeled in front of it taking a necklace he hid all the time around his neck and placing it there.

Akame tightened her chest, but softly embraced him once time, yet this time it was different, it wasn't her comforting him on Mein´s death, she couldn't explain herself, but Tatsumi did as he turned around and embraced her back kissing her lips again in presence of the other couple.

"I have to say, that your laugh is beautiful Akame" He would say when they break the kiss and receive a smile on her part as Kurome looked at Wave and both nodded approaching them.

"This is something we prepared, for you two." He began as Kurome took a small wooden box from Wave pockets and put it in her sister´s hands. "Since Tatsumi may not be prepared" She added.

Inside the box there was a little pair of rings, both made from dark wood with the name of each other in them, it made them blush intensely as they accepted their present.

"We know you still have lot of things to talk about, so, we will return to the party" Kurome would say as she grabbed Wave´s hand and dragged him with her.

Tatsumi smiled at them and later to Akame who turned to face him and kissed again, and again, and another time, until without knowing both of them were already in Tatsumi´s room kissing deeply, as if they were wanting to eat each other lips and then backing as their teeth collided, such inexperience in the matter made them laugh again.

Their laugher subsided as Tatsumi took her hand softly and kissed the tip of her fingernails, the fireworks on the background made their job perfectly as Akame was panting softly as he approached, kissing every bit of her left arm, but they couldn't hide Akame´s first subtle moan, as he reached her neck and softly bit her there.

The kisses continued travelling around her neck as Akame softly caressed her beloved´s body, hunger starting to light in herself, but not the common one, as this time, it was fueled by something deeper, lust. Her mouth gaped open as she started to kiss him back at every opportunity the boy gave her, even in all her battles, there was no one as hot as this one as she even pushed him to the bed to pin him there, her instinct taking over her as she opened his shirt but couldn't notice as Tatsumi had took the tie of her collar and suddenly tied her hands with them.

"We should enjoy it more, Akame" He said teasing the girl that was panting as well as him in such adorable way that he couldn't resist to softly grab her sides and caress her with total softness, feeling her smooth skin in his palms.

Akame shivered a little at his touch, but that wasn't out of fear, it was due the passion she felt for him. She bended over him and kissed him deeply, but at the same time tried to free her hands, she wouldn't be the waiting lady with him, not anymore, she wanted to share everything, even her feelings, as well as her purity.

Tatsumi noticed this and decided to roll placing the girl now against the bed as he untied her hands and continued the kiss, hearing her moan as one of his hands started to tease her, massaging one of her breasts softly.

Moans for him were a blessing, a song of angels, coming from the mouth of the purest maiden he had ever meet and his hands were the directors of such marvelous concert as their tongues danced subtle and from times fiercely together only breaking for seconds of air before kissing each other again, trying in vain to shut those delicious sounds.

His fingers, like hers, danced on the floor, which was each other skins, softly taking their clothes off during the cute quarrel that was happening there, the only light continuing to be the fireworks as Akame´s moans gradually became louder, like Tatsumi´s when he began to kiss the sensitive points he discovered in her breasts before sucking at them softly, as if he were a baby trying to feed.

Tatsumi knew before hand, how alluring Akame could be in her looks, but was actually surprised that once her feigned innocence disappeared she could be the most tempting flower in the world, certainly Chelsea´s words were correct at that time and this marvelous person loved him that much to share her life with him.

Akame, on the other hand, couldn't stop moaning which made her feel embarrassed as the reason she was feeling happy, the reason she had changed along the years, was to be with him. She felt something touch her moisture and gasped as she looked down, Tatsumi was feeling as well as her and it made her blush more than before as her hand travelled her to amateurishly grip at Tatsumi´s dick, strongly making him stop suddenly.

"Akame, wait, ahh, n-not that strong" He yelped making her soften her grip and slowly began to stroke him down there, making him moan out of pleasure now.

"I-Is this well now?" She asked timidly as her hand moved a bit faster on his whole length gaining more moans from Tatsumi´s side. "T-Tatsumi esh me" she was saying as Tatsumi bit her left nipple making her moan a loudly while she tried to speak and then panted heavily.

Not wasting a word the swords man travelled to the most erogenous zone for a lady, her flower, with bare instinct Tatsumi recognized his actions as he lick softly her petals before opening it softly so a little of her leaking sugar could be savored by his senses, both scent and taste were tempting and they ventured the guy to continue is work there licking more of that place as Akame tried to stop the barrage of moans that came to her mouth and made him more lustful.

For a second the attacks stopped and Akame opened her eyes to see him as he prepared to try to take her virginity away, firstly he rubbed his dick against her entrance, as if asking for permission to enter but it wasn't an option and he noticed it when he tried to press against her to no avail.

Akame grow tired after a few attempts and hugging him she rolled as in a swift movement his hands were tied against her back, he looked at her as she sat on his shaft, her moist entrance pressing against his member, before she started to move her hips rubbing herself at him with a face filled with desire as she smiled at him.

Voiced weren't required as the moans did their work to indicate how good it felt each other actions to please the other, and Akame took it to another level when she raised her hips grabbing Tatsumi´s cock with her hands, softly massaging it with her fingers before setting it straight as she began to lower herself on top of him.

The pain came, accompanied by blood as Tatsumi stabbed her there, his hands ripping the tie that restrained them, softly grabbed her sides as their his base collided with her entrance, weakening the maiden, now woman on top of him and regaining the lead in this love-making process.

It was from a talk he had with Bulat a long time ago that he knew that a woman´s treasure needed a few seconds before being able to accept the male´s key correctly, so Tatsumi give her those seconds and started to move up and down, making loud moans came from her delicious lips as she panted heavier and joined him in the movement, trying to show more of the affection she had for him.

Tatsumi then softly massaged her breast a bit more, it was surprising to see how lying her clothes could be as Akame they restrained her chest area quite a bit, that or she had gained a little weight on that area over the years, the thought made her smile softly as they continued.

The pace was slow, and for a few seconds it increased before slowing again, the tease, was incredible high as it made her moan more in every thrust to the point that reason escaped and her body began to move on its own giving in to the pleasure and as consequence fastening the pace considerable as she impaled herself up and down.

The swordsman only resisted the high pace a few seconds, before his first climaxing already inside of her burning her insides in a pure mix of ecstasy and love, both of them rested on each other arms for a few seconds before Akame feeling the blood from their first act stop flooding and looked at his mouth, kissing his lips one more time.

Softly travelling his skin Akame arrived to the place she wanted, and softly licked both the iron-flavored dry blood on his shaft as well as the remains of sperm that decorated it, the taste was sour and salty, but being a meat glutton she could taste it, it was a also tasty.

This time the moans came from Tatsumi´s mouth, the barrage of licks that Akame give was almost impossible to resist and it became even worse when she started to center on it tip, it was both painful but also glorious that such a wild girl knew such techniques in the oral labor, yet thoughts escaped his mind when she sucked at it first licking the tip before sucking it entirely trying her best to place all of it in her mouth.

"A-a, Akame, where did you learn all this?" he asked as she stopped for a minute. "_Is she really going to answer?" _He thought before she bit the side of his dick almost throwing the boy over the edge of pleasure.

"I learn that boys like this from Lubbock´s mangas, Leone suggested me to read them" she said bluntly.

Tatsumi wanted to reply but his voice became distorted as she dived his dick inside her mouth sucking soundly again while she moved it in and out quickly, the impulses on her side making her entrance become wetter, she was going to cum soon.

"A-Akame, I-I am going to cum again" he adverted but as soon as he did he came inside her mouth warming her insides softly and making her spill a little of her juices on his nose the smell now filling him in pleasure much more.

Akame coughed a little due the invader that filled her mouth, it was salty, but she managed to gulp it sitting at his side just to be surprised by the boy who embraced her from behind, full of the lust she gave to him.

His hands pressed her breast softly making her moan softly but what surprised her more was the sudden stamina that he showed when he immediately was able to thrust her from behind after positioning himself correctly to do it, it made her moan deeply as well as the rhythmical thrusts that followed afterwards, the moans became audible as the sounds of fireworks ended letting the darkness cover them entirely.

Tatsumi tightened his grip when the thrust increased at a notable pace, her moans were all he wanted to hear, her body became everything he wanted to touch, her scent, his passion and with a final moan from both parts both of them came, their juices mixing notably as they rested on the bed hugging each other as they drifted to sleep.

The night was long, their love unique, this moment eternal.

The morning came and Akame woke up and looked at her side, Tatsumi wasn't at her side, her vision was blurry because of her hair and it made her feel lonely, until she diverted her sight at the window, he was there, his skin shining due the sun rays reflecting on him, the look in his eyes was solemn, the misery had disappeared from them and when he noticed her he showed it, the smile that she desired to see since a long time, a smile that shone even more than thousands suns.


	4. Leone s possible story

Hello, since you know that I like to do this I wanted people to give me your vote n_n

I will offer a couple of Ideas for Leone´s lemon fanfic as I have thought it would be nice to give people participation

The thing is I am mostly based in two things.

One is making an OC exclusively for Leone to develop a crush on that person over the years of peace, I could even add a few surprises here.

Two, a love triangle with Lubbock, Najenda and Leone.

Three, for she to have a ejem ejem, different job at night, besides helping in a hospital during day (as indicated in Kurome x Wave lemon)

Four, she is the only one that don't get a couple, but instead she reveals more of the past events as how them happened in this fanfic

So the roll is on bet your coins and vote pretty please nwn


End file.
